Connections
by AMDSF18
Summary: Lyra Blackwater's life in danger after the death of her parents. Her only way out is to get help from Seth and Andres or go on her own peril. With one holding a dark secret relating her parents. (If you have a Los Santos map from the CD Case it will help to know where the start of the story is coordinates G2) P.S. this is my first hope you enjoy :) And this is Part 1. Part 2 soon.


Connections

Lyra Blackwater was wrecked with the death of her parents. She talked to them the night they died. The two of them were intoxicated with glee. On the phone they told her they had found the cure to cancer, all cancer. It had taken them twelve years to find a cure. She couldn't wait for them to get home that night for them to celebrate. But they never came home. Instead their charred bodies were lying in the lab floor. There had been an electrical fire inside the lab, destroying all the research that had been done over the years.

On the day of their funeral, Hill Valley Cemetery had brisk winds and a dark sky. Lyra's coal-black hair frolicked with the wind. The location of her parents graves were located near the small lake Hill Valley Cemetery had, close by the parking lot. Her parents colleagues were among her, they huddled around the two six feet holes like a black wave as the caskets were being lowered. After the caskets were placed into the holes, everyone gently tossed the soft dirt or roses into the opening, said a few prayers and left. Lyra stayed, the hushed prayers long gone, only the rustling of the oak trees were heard.

Lyra thought how her life was going to be without them. Before she had it all planned. She was on her way to graduating from USLA at age twenty-three and joining her parents in the lab, finding cures to life-threatening diseases. She hugged herself, closed her eyes and breathed in.

"Good bye Mama. Good bye Papa." She whispered. Abruptly destroying the silence, there was a sharp thwack of something as it hit a tombstone. Quickly Lyra opened her eyes and looked over to the tombstone. A bullet was lodged into it. Hastily she crouched behind the tomb stone.

_What the hell?_ Thought Lyra. Another bullet lodged itself into the tombstone. Frantically, she reached inside her black trench coat and pulled out her iFruit phone. She dialed 911 and put the phone to her ear.

_The number you have dialed is not available, try again later._

_Well shit whoever is shooting at her thought this through_. She tucked her phone back into her coat. She looked over to her left, her silver Comet. It wasn't too far from where it was parked, maybe 30 feet or so. She fished her keys out of her black suit pants. _Okay now for a distraction. _She shrugged off her coat her the cold air nipping through her blouse. _One, two, three!_ She flashed her coat to the right of the tombstone and bolted out the other direction of her hiding spot and headed for her car.

Making it to the car, Lyra opened the passenger door, threw her coat and dove in. Scrambling to the driver's seat, she pushed the key into the ignition and the car bellowed to life. Shifting the key into drive, Lyra dug her foot into the gas pedal and drove left off onto Eclipse Boulevard and then taking another left onto North Rockford Drive.

She kept driving until Lyra approached the Kortz Center Main Entrance. There waiting, were two blue Bati 800 bikes with men in biker black suits and helmet. The men revved the motorcycles engines and headed towards the Comet. One guy went to the left side of the car, the other one on the right and pulled out mini guns. _Oh c'mon._

The two men began shooting at the tires unfortunately the tires were bullet proof. So instead they started hitting the body of the car. Lyra swerved onto the incoming lane, horns blaring telling her she was driving the wrong way. The motorcycles passed easily through the traffic as if they were sand pouring out a hand. Lyra was about to be hit head on with another car she luckily turn the wheel just in time to avoid the near hit. She maneuvered the vehicle back onto the right lane, bullets hitting off the car, one bullet managing to pierce through the driver window and rained down onto Lyra's lap.

Out of a hidden street, an orange Entity XFripped open onto North Rockford Drive. Passenger window rolled down a blonde headed man with aviator sunglasses stuck his head out, and in his hands, an assault rifle. He pulled the trigger; bullets spit out of the barrel and struck the back tire of one of the motorcycle on the left of Lyra. This caused the Bati to head onto the opposite lane, hitting into one of the cars the motorcyclist smashing into the windshield. His partner looked back, for if he was not wearing a helmet, the blonde guy would see shock drawn on his face. The motorcyclist broke away from the Comet's right side and sped ahead.

"Don't let him get away!" shouted the blonde guy to the driver.

"Ha! Me? Let him get away? You're funny." The driver joked. And so the driver punched gas and the Entity shot forward. The automatic came to life once again, bullets finding the man's skull, destroying his thoughts. The blonde guy retreated back into the passenger seat rolling up the tinted window.

"Give her a call."

Lyra looked at her rearview mirror. Whoever was in the Entity saved her life. _Or maybe there's a bounty on me for some stupid reason and these guys want it themselves. Though why are they not shooting? _The Entity honked. Her phone chimed. Lyra digged into her coat and pulled out her phone. _Unknown number._ She rejected the call. Looking again in her rearview mirror, the Entity tailgated. Lyra fed gas to the engine taking a right onto Route 68, attempting to leave her pursuers. There was a crackling inside the car. _What the hell?!_ _The On-Star System was turned on! _

"Hello, hello?" a man's voice filled the Comet.

Lyra reached the end call button on the mirror and pressed it.

"Hey I know you can hear me. I just saw you trying to end the call." Very quickly but calmly he added. "You don't have to talk just listen, okay?

"First off my name is Seth, the one driving is Andres." Clears throat. "Anyways the guys that were trying to kill you all goes back on why your parents are dead."

This engrossed Lyra.

"Your parent's death was sent on by a hit man. Whoever it was blew a fuse from the lab, causing the emergency doors to shut immediately not allowing evac from the lab and then the incinerator was turned on, you know to get rid of any contagions. I do believe Humane Lab and Corporation told you this no? Well the hit man was actually hired by them. Your parents were working on something within the lab that they were not allowed to do. I don't know exactly what it was but it was something major. That's why you're the target now. They think you have some information that maybe your parents gave you. This is where we come into the picture. We were once part of the crew the Hit man worked with though when we found out that your parents died and that they were going to try to kill you we left the crew."

Lyra snapped "But won't they have offered you money to kill me? You're not fooling me. "

"Well we don't like innocent blood on our hands." Another voice spoke up. _Must be Andres. _

"Yep. So now we are gonna help you get out of Los Santos." A smile filled Seth's voice.

"What's the catch?" uncertainty filled Lyra's voice.

"Nothing what so ever, consider it a probono."

"What's going to be the whole plan? How are you going to get me out?" suspicion still filled her voice.

"How bout we pull over. Your car is giving off some red flags. Pull off at Rex's Diner. There's people around hopefully that'll make you comfortable." Offered Seth

"Okay… But if I don't like the plan I'm leaving and we never hear or see each other again. Can I have your word?"

"You have my word." Said Seth

The purple dinosaur loomed over the two cars as they entered the parking lot. Lyra parked oppositely from Seth and Andres. She reached to the passenger seat and grabbed her coat. Opening the door and getting out Lyra used the coat to delicately brush off her black trousers from the shattered glass. She looked over to the Enity, and watched as two men exited the car and approached her. The two of them completely contradicted one another. One of them had a soft face topped with short blonde hair, a lanky build with jeans, a white tee and red chucks. The other had dark brown hair slicked back, his lean body wearing a blue Havana shirt, khaki shorts and light brown loafers. His sharp face accessorized with aviator glasses. _How could these two work together? _The blonde one waved. _That must be Seth. _Lyra awkwardly waved back. _Keep your guard. _

"You think she'll let us help her out? I bet she's going to the cops." whispered Seth as the two of them neared by Lyra.

Andres whispered quickly, "Yeah we are her only way of getting out of this mess. And you know she can't go to the cops their all crooked. The mistake needs to be fixed."

Andres studied her. He saw her statuesque posture was bold, but her gray eyes were a different story. A storm of fear and sadness filled them. Her wavy black hair seemed to join her eyes. _He had to make this right._

Finally meeting up with her, they introduced themselves again.

"Let's eat I'm starving."

Andres opened the door. Lyra and Seth entered the diner, Andres following right behind taking off his aviators and placing them inside his shirt pocket. The purple diner was filled with the sizzling of food being cooked, dishes clinking against each other and hushed voices of other customers were heard.

"Sit wherever ya'll like I'll be there in a sec." a skinny, redheaded waitress with makeup caked to her face about the same age as Lyra, called out behind the counter.

Seth led them to a booth by the window. Seth and Andres sat together, Lyra taking the opposite seat. Seth took hold of some menus at the end of the table and passed them around. Lyra skimmed through the menu. The waitress approached the table.

"Names Jesse. What would y'all like?" asked Jesse pulling out a notepad and a pen with purple and white feathers. Lyra looked between Andres and Seth waiting for them. But they still were searching the menu.

Lyra replied, "Just a banana shake please and this going to be a separate bill." Jesse nodded writing in her notepad.

Seth looked up from his menu and looked at Jesse. "I will take a cheese burger with fries and an eCola."

"A turkey club sandwich with no pickles. Add fries and a chocolate shake."

"That'll be right out." Jesse smiled, stealing a glance at Seth.

The three of them watched as Jesse left the table, waiting for her to be away from hearing distance. Seth shifted his gaze to Lyra.

"Okay here's the plan." Began Seth in a low voice at the same time pulling out a manila envelope, "we have here a new life; new passport, drivers license, Social Security Card and money. We get you on a boat to California and from there you're set plus you won't see us again. We have to wait for a while, let the heat die down for what happened today. Hopefully this will give you time to grieve for your parents." A slight pause, "And before you ask, no you can't fly. There's more security; cameras and all that crap on keeping us 'safe' from terrorist."

Lyra looked down at the folder. _A fresh start. A better living than staying on this corrupted island. One my parents tried to help. _"It's grand that you're trying to help me and all. But what were my parents to _you_? They were just scientist, great scientist."

Andres spoke up. "They were people who were going to help the World and this damn island. To not have families not lose their beloved ones. I know what they were trying to do. Cure cancer, all the cancers. But this island is so blind with greed and power they are willing to feed off of grief and innocence. Your parents just chose the wrong side to work with. All the Humane Labs want to do is keep creating drugs that supposedly cure cancer, making money off families trying to keep the sick loved, but all they are seeing is them coming to a slow death."

Those words hit home to Lyra. Tears began to fall from her gray eyes as if her eyes were the dark clouds themselves making rainfall. She cried quietly. Seth handed her a napkin from the dispenser.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

"Here you go a—"Jesse started. "Are you all right? Your face is so blotchy."

"Just give us the food please." Andres said.

"Uh yeah for sure." She placed the plates and drinks down and quickly left. Jesse must have thought the manila folder contained pictures of Lyra's boyfriend or husband cheating on her and the guys were the detectives.

Lyra wiped her tears with the napkin and looked up looking her eyes shifting from Andres and Seth. "I accept your help. I just need to go to my apartment though; it's at the Vespucci Canals. Just need to get some clothes. "

"That won't be possible they have your place bugged and some guys are waiting just for you. We know because we went there first to look for you thinking maybe you got back from the funeral."

"Oh."

They ate the meal in silence.

Andres mind wandered.

_He knocked the door to Martin Madrazo's office. "_Entra_!" called a stern voice from behind the door._

_Andres entered, closing the door behind him. Inside the office were gold trophies of horse competitions, with canvas paintings decorating the wall. In the middle of the room an oak desk was placed on the hardwood flooring. In front of the desk were two simple oak chairs, with green upholstery added to the back of the chair. Behind the desk sat a man in a dark brown leather chair smoking a cigar. The man had grey mane with a stubble for a beard._

"Ahh mi favorito hombre_. The one man army_. ¿Como fue?_" (My favorite man. How did it go?) Asks Martin Madrazo in Spanish. Andres has been working with Martin Madrazo since eighteen years old to today at twenty-four years old, his father worked for him as well, though unfortunately died from cancer at the age of thirteen. Madrazo took in Andres having a bond that seemed to be father and son._

"Todo fue muy suave. Sin ninguna complicación_." __(Everything went smoothly. No trouble what so ever. ) Responded Andres. He had been on a job that required destroying a drug hideout attempting to make better ecstasy that could have hurt Madrazos drug business._

_Martin smiles, "Enough with the Spanish talk we are in America. I have excellent news." Moving his index finger side to side. "But first your payment." Martin opened one of the drawers, pulling out a metal brief case. "Now the good news. You did not just destroy the research but the scientist as well. We were going to have them killed with your marksmanship but now that is not needed. Very good boy, killing two pests with one stone." _

"_¿Perdon? You said some research and some scientists? You told me that Humane let some drug lord borrow one of their labs and you found out about it and wanted me to go destroy It." questioned Andres._

"_Oh the people who had you hired to get rid of some scientist who succeeded in creating a treatment or whatever to cure cancer. They were doing it under Humane's nose. It was just a cover story for the others that work for me. Cannot trust them you know. I forgot to tell you." Martin opened another drawer. "Now here is another job you. They need you to get rid of their daughter just in case she has any inform-"_

"_You forgot!?" exclaimed Andres._

"_It's not a big deal my boy. Now sit down and look at this." Giving Andres a look of sternness._

"_My father died of cancer!" Andres faced Martin, nostrils flared his hands curled into fist at his sides. Martin rose from his seat._

"_Calm down boy. Everyone in the business gets innocent blood on them once and a while. Don't worry about it, there is going to be another scientist somewhere down the road who's going to figure it out and maybe they won't get caught." Andres felt shock and rage mixed inside of him. How dare did Martin say that so carelessly? As if his father did not exist at all._

_Andres stormed over to the door and opened it getting ready to leave._

"_I wouldn't do that boy." Andres fixed his gaze over at Martin, he saw that Martin's stance showed aggression but written in his face he saw that even though he raised him, he had to end Andres, so that he may not cause damage to the crew. He turned his gaze back to the door. He knew the risk. Once he left the office he was going to have a bounty on him. No one ever turns their back on Madrazo unless you have a death wish. _

_Andres strode through the threshold head held high, not bothering to close the door._

"_Andres! ANDRES!" Raved Madrazo. _

"Andres. Andres!" someone pushed him. It was only Seth. "Are you going to keep staring at your fries? If not let me out so I can take Lyra to the safe house."

"Oh yeah of course."Andres says sliding out of the booth. "I'll go call Marcus."

Seth and Lyra slid out of the booths as well. Seth turned to Lyra and put out his hand. "Give me the keys to your Comet if you will. Our man Marcus is a mechanic. He'll fix your car right up. And get rid of the tracking device." Lyra reached into her pocket pulled out the keys and handed it to him. Seth then tossed the keys to Andres.

"You don't wanna talk to Jesse, she seemed awfully into you. Are you shy? Is that what it is? I'll get her number if that's what you're suggesting." A smile played on Seth's lips.

Andres only frowned and went to the exit. The dark sky greeting him.

The two of them walked over to the counter and waited as Jesse finished giving coffee to a customer. Jesse arrived behind the counter. The two of them paid their bills and left but not before Jesse wrote her number on Seth's hand.

Outside the night was cool. A slight breeze acknowledged them. They headed to the parking lot, seeing the Comet hitched to a blue tow truck with a logo on the passenger door saying _M&amp;M TOWING AND REPAIR. _In the front of the truck, its headlights were turned on, where two figures shadow loomed. They talked in hushed voices, speaking Spanish. The figures turned to the sound of Lyra and Seths steps.

"Hey Lyra this is Marcus. Marcus this is Lyra." Says Seth. Marcus a middle aged man with short black hair, white stained tee and navy pants nodded at Lyra.

"Thanks for doing what you're doing I really appreciate it." Smiled Lyra.

"He only speaks Spanish." Muttered Andres.

"Oh. _Doy gracias que me estas ayudando."_

"_No es una problema, ayudo a los amigos que son de Andres." __(_Not a problem, I help out those who are friends with Andres),Declared Marcus. He turned back to Andres. "_Te veo en una semana." _Marcus made his way to the driver's side of the tow truck and drove off.

"One week huh." sighed Lyra.

"Oh c'mon were not so bad to hang around." Teased Seth.


End file.
